


GG EZ

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Clicky Clicky Bitches, F/F, Flashlight Irritation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Outdoor Spanking, Public Nudity, Spanking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: It's a noted tactic that one can draw the ire of the Killer by repeatedly shining a flashlight in their face and thumbing the button to strobe them.What's a little less noted is how precisely the Killer can react if one catches them on a particularly bad night.(Or, Yui Kimura angers the Huntress, and pays for it with her ass.)
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/Yui Kimura
Kudos: 26





	GG EZ

It's always cold, during the trials.  
This is something that the Huntress barely notices these days, after her upbringing. The ominous chill of the Entity's domain can't hold a candle to the biting cold of the Red Forest, after all, but it is still something that she is dimly aware of whenever she has a little downtime.  
Once the blood gets pumping and the hunt begins, however, something as pitifully unimportant as the temperature quickly vanishes from her mind. No sense whining about a little chill to the air when there are interlopers to deter from daring to touch the generators littered haphazardly around her forest.  
There's a degree of sanctity and seriousness she'd quite like to bring to her work here, a sense of almost noble pedigree.  
She'd _like_ to do this. Unfortunately, the leather jacketed little brat repeatedly shining a flashlight at her face in a strobe pattern is starting to test her commitment to what has been asked of her. 

"Come on, shithead! I'm not scared of you!"  
The Huntress' grip tightens on her axe, the woman turning her head somewhat to regard the would-be survivor. She thinks she's safe behind that pallet, and the structure it's attached to ensures she can duck out of the way of a hatchet no matter how quickly it's thrown.  
Not that such a trifling issue stops the Killer from doing just that, drawing her arm back and hurling her hatchet as hard as she can towards the annoyance. No dice, of course- Yui ducks back behind the low wall as the hatchet whistles past her and buries itself into the rotting wood of a long-dead tree. The girl takes in a sharp gasp, but steels her nerves a second later, poking her head back up to jeer at the Huntress.

"Is that all you've got? I've had closer calls back home! Why don't you-- shit!"  
Her taunting is cut short by the effect she'd intended from the start; namely, the Huntress letting loose a snarl and moving to stride towards her, prompting the former racer to scramble up to standing and sprint off towards the next somewhat-safe haven.  
As they so often tend to be, Yui's critical mistake happens softly and without ceremony, slipping under her radar; but not that of her pursuer, the split-second decision to veer left instead of right bringing a faint, satisfied smile to the monstrous woman's face. It's a section of their little enclosure that, unbeknownst to Yui, has already been thoroughly cleared of pallets, and contains little to aid her in evading the Huntress she'd been so careful to rile up.  
One bad decision snowballs into a decisive loss for Yui, over before she even realises it; a hatchet buries into the tree she'd been heading towards, prompting an instinctive hard turn in the other direction, only to be intercepted by the Huntress as a hand closes around her neck to press her up against the wall.  
Already, this isn't going the way these encounters often do; Yui had expected the feeling of an axe in her back, not a hand around her throat, and the confusion leads her to squawk and flail helplessly as Huntress presses her forward and leans in to hiss a few venomous words in her face.

"Click click. Little brat... Give me that." She snarls, snatching the flashlight from Yui's trembling, loosened grip and lifting it up to survey it with disdain. Countless times just this match had this been shined in her eyes at the worst moments, or thumbed repeatedly to strobe and catch her attention... with a faint grunt of exertion, the Huntress crushes it, tossing the cracked remnants away while Yui watches in a mixture of awe and terror.  
"Teach you a lesson..." The Huntress mumbles, pulling Yui away from the wall and slinging the girl over her shoulder with ease, compensating for the girl's ensuing struggling with practised grace. Despite what Yui might be thinking, it's not the hook that the Huntress is carrying her to- rather, an old bench that sees little use these days, creaking under the combined weight of two women as the larger of them sits atop it. It's a bit of a struggle to get Yui in place after that, but it's a losing battle the poor girl's fighting; she's slung face-down over her attacker's knees soon enough, blinking in surprise and going still for a moment as she adjusts.

"What the hell are you- whoa! Hands off!" She finds her voice to squeak as the Huntress' hands get to work, gripping the waistband of her jeans and tugging down hard enough to snap the button normally keeping the garment around her waist, prompting her pants to be dragged easily down her thighs and to her knees, exposing her slightly grubby underwear to the cool air. "Hey! Fuck off, this isn't how this is supposed to- no! Get off me!"  
Far from falling on deaf ears, Yui's words seem to embolden the Huntress, and only result in her panties coming down to join her pants as she gasps in shock and humiliation, trying to move her hand back to cover her newly-bared ass.  
It's to little avail, of course. All she gets is a rough hand gripping her wrist and pinning it to her back, as the other delivers a ringing, stinging slap to her hindquarters, hard enough to make her buck in place and kick her legs instinctively.

"Ow! Fuck!" She protests, wriggling with renewed vigour as the spanking begins in earnest. Each slap that lands on her vulnerable bottom drags another gasp or yelp from her, the Killer's inhuman strength lending that much more oomph; on top of Yui simply not having been spanked before, the combination ensuring that she's very quickly kicking her legs with sincere earnest.

"Ow! Oh my god, ow! That hurts, stop it!"  
Whap, whap, whap... it's a steady pace, slow and measured as a metronome, and each time the Huntress' calloused palm makes contact with Yui's wriggling backside it rings out as loud as a gunshot; there's little doubt in either woman's mind that the other survivors can at least hear the discipline session happening in one corner of the forest, though their outlook on it certainly differs.  
Somewhere in the first minute of her punishment, Yui quite accidentally kicks her lower garments clean off her legs, and the sudden freedom of motion prompts the Huntress to grunt in irritation and lift one leg up to pin Yui's down, laying into her ass with a little more swiftness to drive her point home.

"Owwww! Please! I'll stop with the flashlight, just, ow, s-stop spanking me already!" Yui's words spill from her mouth with increasing desperation, pitch rising in equal measure to the red hue starting to rise on her ass.  
Despite her pleas, Yui would find the Huntress to be quite unsympathetic. The closer the arrogant survivor comes to tears, the more emboldened she gets, the rise and fall of her hand growing less exaggerated but more forceful as time goes on. The crack of palm against flesh rings out again and again, loud enough to disturb the curious crows settling near the otherwise static women, only to be rivalled by the sound of Yui's squealing and, eventually, the sound of her sniffling and sobbing out wordless pleas for mercy.  
It's that, not her words, that starts the countdown towards her punishment mercifully ending, and once there's an even, throbbing, heated scarlet hue all over her tender ass and upper thighs, she's finally released, shoved from the taller woman's lap.

"Go." The Huntress barks, stooping down to snag Yui's pants, making it damn clear that she won't be getting those back- and answering the girl's lingering hesitation with a hard smack to her already burning bottom, grinning to herself as the survivor squeals and hurries off to the other side of the forest, rubbing her bare behind and wiping the tears from her eyes at the same time.  
All that, and not a single generator completed. A decisive loss already, regardless of who escapes here.


End file.
